raymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman Adventures
Rayman Adventures 'is a animated television show based on ''Rayman Origins ''and ''Rayman Legends. It is the first Rayman TV show since Rayman: the Animated Series. It takes place after Rayman Legends where Rayman, Globox, the Grand Minimus, Barbara and Murfy live in the Snoring Tree with Polokus the Bubble Dreamer and go on adventures to save the Glade of Dreams. The show features the original voice cast from the video games along with some new voices and also contains the same art style from Rayman Legends. Story After the events of Rayman Legends, Rayman, Globox, the Grand Minimus, Barbara and Murfy live in the Snoring Tree with Polokus the Bubble Dreamer. Everything seems peaceful until villians like the Magician (real name is Ales Mansay) and Andre return. Not to mention Polokus has a vision where his alternate, nightmare form, Jano, is returning! It's up to Rayman and friends to save the Glade of Dreams. Characters *'Rayman '(voiced by David Gasman) is the main protagonist of the series. He is a Raymanian with no arms, legs, or even a neck. But in the end, it makes him allot more limber. He is loyal, brave, and never strays away from an adventure. He is best frends with Globox and has a secret crush on Barbara. *'Globox '(voiced by John Leguizamo) is Rayman's best friend. He is a Glute, has a wife named Uglette and has 650 children. He is dimwitted, but innocent. He is scatter-brained, but sweet. He is scared, but couraegous. *'''The Grand Minimus (voiced by Matt Hill) is the king of all the Teensies. Every single Teensy is jealous of him and wants to be king instead. Even though he is the king, he seems to not have any responsiblities, but still looks after his citizens. *'Barbara '(voiced by Sarah Silverman) is a intense and sassy viking girl. She is brave and always thrists for adventure. She carries a battle axe almost all the time, in case of emergency. She has a secret crush on Rayman, the both have a crush on each other, but are to afraid to tell their feelings. *'Murfy '(voiced by Billy West) is a flying frog. He is very sarcastic and can't go 10 seconds without ticking someone off. He doesn't believe anything the Bubble Dreamer says, even with proof. *'Polokus the Bubble Dreamer '(voiced by Martin Short) is the creator of the Glade of Dreams. He is the creator of everything, the good things and bad things. He acts as a father figure to the gang, seeing as how he created them. *'Jano '(voiced by Dane Bodegiemer) is the main antagonist and the alternate version of Polokus. He was first created during the Bubble Dreamers first bad dream. He wants nothing more than to destroy all life itself. He is the reason Rayman was created, so he can stop Jano's first attempt to destory the Glade of Dreams. *'The Magician '(voiced by Richard Horvitz) is one of the main antagonists whos real name is Ales Mansay. He was a student at magic school, but was insulted because of his poor talent. he now seeks revenge on the Glade of Dreams by having a huge army of Darktoons and Lividstones. He is dimwitted though, and very pathetic at being evil. *'Andre '(voiced by Ken Starcevic) is one of the main antagonists. He is a black Lum, and the leader of the black lums. After a red lum was scared by a shadow, it turned into a black lum (Andre) and eventually made all the other red lums into black ones. After being trapped in Globox's stomach (Rayman 3), they have developed a friendship. *'General Lividome '(voiced by Tom Kenny) is the general of the Magician's army and the Magician's right hand man. Other characters include the Goth Teensy (voiced by Matt Hill) Lums, Electoons, Livingstones, Darktoons, and Black Lums (all voiced by Frank Welker). Episodes Season 1 Magic Attack Ater the Magician captured Murfy, Rayman and the gang set out to save him. Black Lum After Andre is accidently revived by a passing Electoon, he decides to get revenge on Rayman and take over the Glade of Dreams. Love Ray While the gang is figuring out the dissapearence of Polokus' lucky charm, Rayman struggles to tell his feelings to Barbara. The Clone Wars The Magician is fed up with Rayman and the gang beating him, so he decides to fight fire with fire by making clones. The episode name is homage to the TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Love Disinterest One of the five magician clones disgiuses himself as one of rayman's kind in hopes of winning his love and defeating him. That is, until Barbara starts getting in the way! Rabbids! the magician creates the most vile nightmares ever: THE RABBIDS! unfortunately, they go crazy and wreck havoc on both alignments. in order to stop them, both good and evil must band together to save the day! Last stand After the glade is taken over by the magician and all their friends have been kidnapped, murfy must get get barbara and rayman to admit their love to each other in hopes of saving the day.